The Sky's Charm
by LyricalAngelFangirl
Summary: Utau is given the chance to go to Italy for music-fest. And of course, she brings along some friends. This means relationship development time! And a surprise meeting with...her father!
1. Attack of the XEggs

_...I was supposed to get five opinions before writing this story, but no one else was responding, so I decided I'd write the Kutau story, since it's my current fave. _

_Kutau = 3_

_Before I my fangirlishness arises, let me put up the MEGA disclaimer. Yes, there's a difference between this disclaimer and a regular one. As of now._

_I, Emi-tan, do not own Shugo Chara!, any characters, or any media mentioned in this story. The rights go to their respective owners._

_Now, after long last, I can begin writing my first Kutau centered story!! Yay!!!!_

* * *

"That's enough for today, Utau-chan!" I let out a deep breath when she said that. Yes, finally, it's time to finish up this busy day. I turned the mic off, and got off stage to talk to Sanjo-san, my manager, about today's rehersal. "As usual, you were great. But you seemed to be forgetting some of the lyrics. I know it's hard, since we're going to Italy and all, but you should really listen to this song more." She took a sip of water and continued, "I also know it's hard since the lyrics aren't in kanji or kana, but I'm counting on you,"

Yes, you've heard correctly. I'm going to Italy. It's for a famous music festival, and I've been invited to sing. So Sanjo-san is making me study Italian, and sing this song in Italian. But it's been difficult since I barely know the Italian alphabet and pronounciations, and I have to attend a class each day for an hour. It's almost like regular school. At least Ikuto will be there. Sanjo-san suggested I'd bring friends there as well. Which is strange, considering that Sanjo-san doesn't want any distractions during this performance.

"I'll see you tommorrow, Utau-chan. Please keep reviewing that song, and get a good night's sleep. We only have two weeks left," She concluded, as I got my jacket to leave. Finally rehersal was over, and I was left with a few hours to kill before going home to sleep.

"What should we do today, Utau-chan?" Eru asked as sweetly as always.

"Let's go play in the arcade!" Iru said, snickering.

"Why the arcade all of a sudden?" This had been occuring ever since last Tuesday. Iru often had urges to go play in the arcade for at least 2 hours, and never told us why. Whenever I'd ask, she'd say...

"I'm bored! Let's go play one of those games where you shoot monsters!"

"That's too violent, Iru!" Eru argued. And once again, my baka charas got themselves into another argument. Not bothering to stop and listen, I continued on to the nearest arcade. The two finally noticed I was going to leave them behind, and quickly flew back to my side. The arcade was empty for once, which was good. I didn't need a lot of people around, trying to sneak an interview out of me and taking pictures. But I thought I shouldn't have to wear a disguise. What did I do wrong?

The guy managing the prize counter had darkened pupils. Which could only mean one thing...

"Muri, muri!!" Yep. An X-Egg.

"Utau-chan, there's more over there!" There were a bunch of X-Eggs floating in front of a pile of people. Which would explain why it was so empty. They quickly fled to the roof of the building.

"Let's go after them!" Iru commanded. We started running outside and I had to character change with Eru.

Kukai's POV

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called into the empty store. Strange. I know this store's closing soon, but there's usually five people here at a time.

"Kukai! I can feel X-Eggs!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Let's go, Daichi!"

Normal POV

Utau was standing on the roof of the arcade, which was suprisingly very high up. They were surronded by tons of X-Eggs, and they were glowing purple.

_This is strange..._ She thought to herself. _There haven't been this many X-Eggs since Easter closed down. Not only that, but they seem stronger than usual. What gives?_

They all gathered into one X-Character. It wasn't really big, but it was five times the size of Utau, and it was about to attack with a burst of dark energy.

"Iru! Chara nari!"

_Watashi no kokoro: anrokku_

_Chara nari: Lunatic Charm_

She took out her Dream Trident to fend off the dark bursts of energy headed towards her. But soon it got stronger and stronger, and Utau grew tired.

_Ore no kokoro: anrokku_

_Is that...Kukai?_

_Chara nari: Sky Jack_

"Yo! We've come to help." Kukai said, grinning.

Utau replied stubbornly,"Why would I need help?"

"Never mind that, look out!"

A swarm of Eggs were about to attack Utau, but she was able to grab her trident in time.

"Let's go Kukai!" Daichi yelled from inside Kukai.

"Golden Victory Shoot!" The flaming ball headed towards the giant X-Character, and they were seperated.

"Quickly, Utau-chan!" Eru yelled.

_Watashi no kokoro: anrokku_

_Chara nari: Seraphic Charm_

"Angel Cradle!" Utau's soothing song calmed the X-Eggs down, and they left rather quickly after being purified. There were a few moments of silence before Kukai spoke up. "Wanna get some ramen?"

"How did you guess?"

Iru pouted, "We never got to go the arcade!"

~Sky'sCharm~

Kukai and Utau ended up getting take out, and they walked towards the park. "So I heard you're going to Italy." He said, starting a new conversation. They were just talking about which was the best topping to put on ramen, and both sides got pretty interesting answers.

"Yes, it's for an important musical festival. Why? You want to come?" She asked casually.

Kukai paused. "Do you want me to come?"

"Answer my question first," Utau replied stubbornly, "Do you want to accompany me to Italy?"

Kukai thought about a few seconds. It'd be rude to bother her on an important concert, but... "I wouldn't want to intrupt you on such an import-"

"Listen well, boy. I asked you 'Do you want to accompany me to Italy?' Correct?" Utau asked, slightly frustrated and doing well not to show it.

"Yes,"

"So I expect you either answer with 'Yeah, sure,' or a 'No thanks,' That doesn't sound like much," Utau said, as if it were a simple matter.

"Even if I say yes, I have to ask my mom,"

Utau crossed her arms over her chest, "Go for it,"

Kukai blinked in that surprised sort of way, "Right now?"

Utau rolled her eyes. This boy could be a bit dense, sometimes. But she was used to dealing with Amu so... "Yeah. You have a phone right? If you don't you can borrow mine," She said, taking out a purple slider.

"Uh, no, I've got my phone..." Kukai said. He wasn't really fond of sliders. He was more used to a regular phone, but Utau probably used her phone a lot more than he did. "Yo, this is Rento,"

"Yo Rento, it's Kukai. Can you put mom on the phone?"

"Sure. Mom! Kukai's on the phone!" He could hear the TV blaring and footsteps coming down the staircase.

"Hi Kukai. You've been out for a while. Are you on a date?"

"Uh..." He had no idea as to how to answer that. He did like Utau, and he was out with her, but a date? That was a tricky question indeed.

"Oh, my little boy is growing up so fast! Already has a girlfriend..." His mom said in one of those happy high pitched voices. It was one of those voices that you could tell the mother was proud.

"Mom..." Kukai sweatdropped. She was always known to be a secret romantic, but this was a bit over the edge. "Anyway, a friend invited me to go to Italy and I need-"

"To see Hoshina Utau!?"

Kukai chuckled nervously. "Actually, she invited me to-"

"Hoshina Utau invited you to go to Italy!? Is she the one you're going out with!?"

"Mom, that's not the issue." Kukai sighed. His mom always had a tendency to get off topic when it came to girls. "Can I go?"

"Of course. Just don't forget to pick up the groceries on your way home. Did you get that video game your brothers wanted?"

Kukai paused. _What should I say...?_ "They were out of stock?" He replied nervously.

"Strange, I thought we preordered it..."

"Anyway, I gotta go! I'll be home later. Bye!" He hung up quickly. _That was close. She almost made me go back all the way into town. At least the grocery store is near by..._

"Nosy mom?" Utau asked, sipping on her soda.

"You have no idea..." And she didn't. Her mom was never nosy. Loving, sometimes. Caring, mostly. But she knew how to keep her distance. In fact, they had been very distant over the years. They talked a bit more after Easter stopped creating X-Eggs and Ikuto left in search of their father, but they never had mother-daughter time. It never really occured to Utau, but this kind of bothered her. Especially considering they had been apart for a while. "Oi. What are you thinking about?"

Utau turned away, "It's nothing, really." It was quiet, and Kukai knew she didn't want to talk about it. Which was fine, because he knew it was hard for her to be honest. "Don't you have to pick up groceries?"

"Nah, I'm good. The store doesn't close until...10 minutes!? In that case, I _do_ have to go! See you later Utau!"

Utau was surprised that he had called her by her first name. Usually he'd just call her idol-san or Hoshina. But then they started spending so much time together. Then she realized. "...He forgot his ticket."

* * *

_And so it is revealed that I am horrible at writing fight scenes! ^^; But you get the general gist of it, ne?  
_

_That was a boring chapter, but it'll probably get more interesting later. After all, I still have to bring in the Guardians, Ikuto, and my OC(s). And the charas. I keep forgetting about them. ^^; Gomen nesai..._

_I know what you're thinking. Why am I making Utau go to Italy? Well, dear readers. That will be answered in due time. After all... this is only the first chapter of (hopefully) many other ones._

_(I'm hoping to reach 30 or 40 chapters. Key word: hoping. After all, my longest story was only ten chapters. -__-')_

_Please R&R! Think of how happy you'll make my doggy and imaginary monkeys! (Yeah. I know we were supposed to grow out of imaginary friends when we were seven. But no one said anything about monkeys. xP)_

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	2. Enter the Guardians: Trip to Italy

"Iru, Eru." Utau called her charas to her side. She wanted to get her tickets delivered today. Especially because Kukai forgot his.

On second thought, she'll just hang onto _his_ ticket. He'd probably misplace it, and not be able to make it at the last minute.

_Why do I care so much about him?_ Utau wondered. _He_ is _my friend..._

"What is it, Utau-chan?" Eru asked escatically as ever.

"Deliver these to Amu. Tell her she can come with me to Italy if she wants." She handed Eru all the tickets, including the one she was going to hold onto. "And tell her _not_ to lose any of them. In fact, she should hold onto them until the day we go."

"Why don't you just hang onto it yourself?" Iru suggested.

Utau's response was muffled. She had to repeat herself, "It's because I trust Amu..." She blushed lightly, and turned away from her charas. "Just go deliver them already."

~In Amu's Room...~

"It's time for Amu-chan's famous milk-chug!" Ran cheered, as Amu stood outside on her balcony, with a bottle of milk.

Amu smiled after chugging half of it, "That really hits the spot!"

"Even though you're the heroine!?" A certain angelic chara's voice called from over the horizon.

And once again, the fivesome were shocked. Another visit from Eru and Iru probably meant a message from Utau. They even said, "We have a message from Utau-chan!" They handed off the tickets and told her what Utau had said.

"And you girls say _I'm_ not honest with myself..." Amu muttered at Utau's comment.

"You're _not!"_ All the charas had disagreed with what Amu had said, giggling about it afterwards as Amu complained.

~The next day, in town~

It was a bright and sunny day, and the Guardians, Kukai, and Kairi agreed to meet downtown for ice cream and play at the amusement parks. "Amu-chi!! Ohayo!" Yaya could be heard for over a mile. Right now, she, Rima, and Tadase were the only ones there. Rima looked as bored as ever, Tadase just listened to every word Yaya said, as she babbled on about her family and what not. Nagihiko and Kairi were running a bit late in their lessons, and would meet everyone at the store, and Kukai was meeting them at the park. Amu was running as fast she could, afraid to be yelled at by Rima and Yaya. When she was right there, she panted, hands on her knees. Then she realized what she was doing, stood straight up, and fixed her skirt.

She laughed nervously, "Sorry for running late, everyone."

Yaya snickered, "I bet you were picking out your outfit to impress a _certain_ someone,"

"Y-Yaya! When are you going to stop tease me about something I don't know you're talking about," Amu yelled at her.

"You make it so obvious, Amu," Rima replied cooly.

"Sh-Shut up! Let's just go get ice cream! I have to talk about you guys about something."

A few minutes later...

"I can't believe Utau-chan invited us to go to Italy!" Yaya cheered happily. It was about time she went out somewhere in the world, and this was her chance. Her parents would definetly allow her to go because of her improved grades. Plus, they promised her one day she'd get to go somewhere special with her friends, so that day must have finally come.

"Is her manager going? My parents won't allow me to go unless there's adult supervision," Rima asked.

"Yeah, she's the one who arranged this,"

Tadase smiled, but then looked away sadly, "I can't go. My parents have a business meeting in France with the Yamamotos that week, and they want me to go with them,"

Amu flinched at the sound of that familiar name, "Yamamoto? You mean Lulu!? You have to tell her I said hi!" Amu started panicking, "She hasn't callled me in so long... And I can't write to her... She must hate me..." Amu added the thought afterwards.

~With Kukai~

"I can't believe I forgot my ticket, and you never told me about it until now,"

"Hey, I forgot too. Why don't you just call and ask her about it?" Daichi argued in his defense, "I bet she'll be happy to hear your voice," He teased, satisfied with his revenge.

"Oh no, not you too. First mom and now this? Who's next?" Kukai moaned, dialing Utau.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

"Hi Utau! So... you know yesterday when-"

"_Amu has them,"_ And the line went dead.

Kukai looked at Daichi in utter shock, "She's a mind reader," He started dribbling his soccer ball between his feet, and kicking it in the air with his knees, and then his head. Which then clonked him on the nose. The ball fell to the ground, and so did Kukai.

"It's actually kind of nice to have this kind of peace..." Kukai said quietly. This was the sort of peace he got whenever he was alone. When with Fujisaki, Tadase, or Hinamori, he always had to be the big brother. He'd listen to their problems, and offer them some sort of short-term solution until it could be properly solved. He spent his time playing with Yaya, which often weared her out despite the fact that she was hyper all the time and the one who wanted to play games. He wasn't around Mashiro much; she wasn't really into socializing. But Utau was different. He never had to be the big brother and offer advice. All he had to do was just... hang out with her.

Really, that's all they did. Of course, there was their weekly contest. Once a week, they'd have a different little contest for fun. Milk drinking, archery, funniest prank call. It was great. He had never met any other girl who liked to compete as much as she did. But then there were times where he could just hang out and talk with her. And he couldn't explain it, but she just seemed to get what he said. Like, when he complained about his brothers, she was capable of relating. It was nice having some guy friends to hang out with at soccer, and he did enjoy visiting the Guardians. Yet hanging out with Utau was definetly the best.

"Kukai!" He felt Yaya's hands glomp him. He hadn't seen her since they tried to make Utau's concert a success. It always seems that he never has enough time for her anymore. "It's been such a long time! You never play with Yaya anymore!"

"We're both always busy," Kukai responded as always.

"Anyway, did you hear? Utau gave us tickets for Italy!" Amu spoke up, distracting the two reunited friends.

He didn't plan on what came out, "Yeah, I know,"

Yaya gave him a suspious look, "Oh, really? How did you know?"

"We were with Utau last night," Daichi answered carelessly.

That stung Yaya a little bit, but she tried her hardest not to show it, "Ah, so there's something going with you two, huh?"

But Kairi, Nagihiko, and Tadase had finally arrived by that point, carrying various bags, "Ace, I thought we were going to the amusement park,"

"We are! But Yaya has to drop her stuff off at home! She ran out of money!" So the group walked all the way to Yaya's house to drop their stuff off. They agreed if they got back early enough, they could watch a movie in Yaya's basement.

"Have fun you guys! And Yaya-chan, don't stay out too late!" Yaya's mom called after her oldest baby.

"It's okay mama! We'll be back by seven!" The group had to walk all the back to where they had met up with Kukai, and walk an extra three blocks to get to the park. Kukai and Kairi took turns carrying Yaya on their backs. Kairi didn't really mind, but Kukai had to know why. "Yaya's tired from walking, that's why! 'Sides, you haven't made time to see Yaya in ages, so Yaya's getting her revenge!" She giggled happily, and then changed the topic, "So who's going to Italy? Yaya knows she's going!"

"I'm going," Kukai answered. Amu agreed.

"Nee-san said I have to go," Kairi sighed.

"Why do you have to go?"

"She made me study Italian, and now she wants me to be a translator,"

"That's mean..." The conversation continued all the way to the park. From what it looked, everyone was going to Italy except Tadase. Even Rima, who called her parents at Yaya's house, was given permission to go. Nagi's mom was more than escatic to see her boy go off to Italy, as long as he studied the dances. Amu's dad was relcutant to give in, but she promised to take pictures. Yaya's parents agreed with no problem.

When they got to the park, they noticed a big flashing sign. It was the sign that usually announced the big musical act of the night. It was one of those signs that you see at the movie theaters. It hung on an office building, and two women were exiting the building. "Utau!?"

"Huh? Oh, it's you guys,"

* * *

_Yeah, no beginning author's note. That's cause I had nothing to say. -.-'_

_Oooh, what was Utau doing in that building? What will happen next chappie? AND WHEN WILL THEY FLIPPIN' GO TO ITALY!? All these questions will be answered in due time._

_What's this? Is Yaya feeling a little jealous that Kukai might like Utau?And why is she making everyone give her piggy back rides?_

_I'll try getting the third chapter up soon. It took me a while to write this one, cause I kept getting distracted. ^^; But I'll have more time tomorrow than I did today. _

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	3. Rides and Heartbreaks

"So, you were just trying to land a deal?"

"Yeah. I used to come to this park a lot when I was younger, and Sanjo-san thought it was perfect to perform."

Kukai was glad that she was getting more popular. It made him think that more people could appreciate her songs and talent, "When's your performance?"

"Two days after I get home from Italy,"

"Isn't that a bit of a tight schedule?"

Utau shrugged, "I don't mind. I'm used to working around tight schedules. It's relief enough they didn't book us on the day I was coming back," She kicked a pebble with her feet, and passed it to Kukai, "Besides, doesn't this happen in soccer and sports?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sometimes when a lot your games get cancelled so many times, they have double headers to make up for it?" She didn't know a whole lot about sports, but since she had been hanging out with Kukai, she was picking up on some terms and strategies.

"Yeah, but that doesn't happen often," Kukai accidently kicked the pebble too far ahead, it almost hit a little girl in the shin. Thankfully, it hit a food cart. "Meanwhile, this is something you do everyday. That's pretty impressive,"

"I told you," She began. She was lucky she was used to compliments like that by now, or she'd have blushed again. "I'm used to this. It's my job,"

"Hey..." Kukai looked behind them, and noticed the Guardians were long gone. "Where'd everyone else go?"

Utau looked behind too, "Yaya probably got hungry, wanted to go to the arcade, and ride the tea cups. What's your guess?"

"I was going to say that..."

"Well, since it's just the two of us, we can both go on that ride," Utau pointed to the biggest coaster in the park. Rumors were, it was 119 meters with a 100 meter drop. (1) This wasn't the fastest one in the park, but it was pretty terrifying. Even the design looked kind of scary. The coaster was black covered in red stuff, that if you didn't know any better, you'd think was blood. But it was just red dye someone spilled and no one ever got out.

"Haunted Hill? I love that ride! My brothers made me go on for my birthday last year,"

Kukai went on and on about the ride. The climb up was really slow, and it would drop backwards a little bit, but move forward really quickly. The rest of the ride was a pretty moderate speed compared to the speed of the drop. He said it's scariest at the front, which had no influence on Utau's desicion as to where to sit. "It's a ride, right? It's supposed to be scary," They ended up in the front row due to the crowded lines, and many non-gutsy people. They did the buckles and pulled down the metal bar, as one of the assisstants went through the saftey procedures. Then they told everyone to have a fun time on the ride.

~TIMESKIP! After the ride...

"So, how'd you like it?"

Utau had no idea how to describe it. The drop was intense, and there were a lot of upside-downs and loops. She had never been on such a fast paced coaster. She was used to the baby ones she, Ikuto, and occassionly Tadase rode together as kids. But this was something different altogether. "How many times did you say you've been on this ride?"

"As of today, fifty-three," Kukai grinned.

She knew that look. She could tell what he wanted. "Wanna make it fifty four?"

His grin turned into a smirk, "You're on!" So the two headed back to the end of the line, Utau preparing herself for more loops and drops. They ended up riding the ride two more times before it broke down, and they ended up at one of the resturants. They found Yaya, Rima, and Kairi, who were waiting for Nagihiko.

"Where have you guys been?" Kukai asked as if they hadn't done anything.

Kairi, who was carrying three bags of stuffed animals, had to sit down, "Ace made us play boardwalk games. And Fujisaki-sempai ended up winning every one of them,"

Yaya was licking an ice cream, and Rima was sitting with a bored expression on her face, "So Nagi-nii gave Yaya all the prizes! Yaya's going to give them to Tsubasa!"

Kairi sweatdropped, "And you can imagine who got left carrying everything."

For the first time in a long while, Rima finally spoke up, "We haven't gone on any rides since Yaya's being a baby about it," Nagihiko finally returned to the group by this point, so they went out to look for Amu and Tadase, who went off together to ride the ferris wheel and animated rides. They found Amu by herself, leaning against a tree.

"Amu-chan? Where's Hotori-kun?"

"He..." She sniffled, "Left. He said..."

Utau looked mad. Tadase, the one kid she knew for sure she could trust with Amu, and broken that trust, "Where'd he go?"

"I...I don't know,"

It was quiet for a while, before Yaya had to intervene, "All right everyone! Let's go back to Yaya's house! Yaya has something that will make Amu-chi feel all better! Onwards to Yaya's house!" She commanded with a pompus arm in the air. She led the way, taking some of the prizes off of Kairi, who walked with her, Utau and Kukai racing each other, and Amu talking and being comforted by Rima and Nagihiko. It was a longer walk because of Yaya and Kairi couldn't decide who should carry more, and Amu walked much more slowly than usual. Yaya couldn't take it anymore, so she made Nagi and Kukai give Rima and Amu piggyback rides.

"Tell me again, why I agreed to this?" Nagi asked in a calm tone, while Rima grabbed his hair like reins.

"Because," she said in a queenly tone, "You're much faster than me, and if we want to make it to Yaya's house, you'll simply have to deal with it. Now walk faster!" He moaned as she pulled on his hair, and started walking much faster than usual.

Meanwhile, Amu was quietly crying as Utau comforted her. It turned out that Tadase's parents had assigned him a marriage with Lulu, and they couldn't be together. He had to leave to go pack for France with his family, because they were moving there as well. "He said, 'This is probably the last you'll see of me,' I-I can't believe it... I thought this stuff ended in the Middle Ages!"

"Amu, calm down. I'm not any happier about it,"

"Why? Is your heart broken too?"

She shook her head no. Even if she had been friends with Tadase, nothing ever seemed to grow between the two. "My heart might not be affected by this, but my trust for that kid has. I trusted him with you, and look what happens." She sighed. By this point, she hadn't bothered to put on her tsundere act. She knew it would make everything worse. It was the time for her to be the big sister, "Besides, first loves aren't forever," She was hoping that was enough key for Amu to pick up on.

But Amu, being the dense, airheaded girl that she was had to ask, "What do you mean?"

"Take a look around, Hinamori." Kukai remembered another important girl in my life, "Things never worked out between me and Shion, right?"

"Right..."

Utau debated whether she should openly talk about Ikuto, "Or...me and Ikuto. Correct?"

"Yes..."

"So-" Kukai and Utau both began. Utau gestured for Kukai to finish, "So even though first loves always seem best, and in this case, it was returned, there is always someone else out there waiting for you to love them back." Amu stopped crying after this, and it was quiet for the rest of the way back to Yaya's house. Amu fell asleep, while Rima seemed to have the time of her life bossing Nagi around, telling him there was nothing he could do about it. Yaya was talking to Kairi, but seemed to pick up on Kukai and Utau's interaction.

_Why is it always_ her, _Kukai?_

* * *

_Sorry about the lack of a beginning author's note. I had nothing to say._

_(1) The equivalence in feet is _about _358 and 330. I had to estimate a little bit._

_I'm glad I got a mix of _almost _everything in there. Sorry, Tadase fans. Tadase won't be in this story much, but I might bring him back much, much later. Stay tuned._

_As I was saying, I'm glad I got a mix of everything in there. We're only missing Ikuto, who should be here soon._

_As for the Italy chapter, I'd say they'll be there around chapter nine. Next chapter is at Yaya's house, and they're going to watch a movie. How exciting!_

_Thanks to all the reviewers so far, and if you haven't reviewed, I hope you will._

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	4. Utau vs Yaya: DDR Challenge

Turns out when they got to Yaya's house, they had a basement. They hadn't figured that since the last time everyone excluding Utau had been there, she never showed them. "Yaya never needed to use her basement on strangers! Now everyone!! Let's go watch a movie!" Yaya and Kairi left all the stuffed animals next to Tsubasa, and they ran downstairs. "Yaya thinks we should watch the Cardcaptor Sakura movie!!"

"Yaya, that's _my_ copy of Cardcaptor Sakura. And you gave it back last week." Amu reminded her.

Yaya pouted, "Aw, Amu-chi! Why didn't you let me keep it longer!"

"It's fine, Yaya. I didn't really want to watch that anyway," Rima commented, "Don't you have anything else?"

"Let's play DDR!"

"NO!" Everyone but Utau and Nagi yelled.

"Why not? What happened?" Utau was the first to ask, while Nagi was too distracted by untangling his hair that was stuck in Rima's.

"Let's just say," Kukai said, "That Yaya will not make you stop playing until she wins. She made me play against her fourty seven times the last time we were over."

"Fourty-seven? Please former Jack," Rima huffed with a dark aura, "Try eighty nine rounds, and then you can have complaining rights,"

"One hundred!" Amu exclaimed, covering her mouth after what she said. Everyone stared at Kairi, waiting for his answer.

"Three hundred and thirty seven," Kairi admitted, adjusting his glasses.

"No way, man!" Kukai looked shocked.

"Mou!" Yaya whined, "Yaya gets the point! We can just see what's on-"

"I'll play with you Yaya." Utau spoke up. Utau was really good at DDR, considering that she had dance lessons at least twice a week. And DDR was her favorite music game ever made. She didn't really care for those other games, but DDR was something she liked. "But one game only. I have to leave in a while to meet up with Sanjo-san,"

"Fine, fine. Yaya picks the first song!" Yaya said, excitment clearly flickering in her eyes. Yaya set up the mats and turned out her console. It took five minutes because it was a later model. When it finally loaded Yaya chose a two player game.

"Welcome to the Best of DDR! Please choose your song!" (1) As the two girls adjusted their difficulties, Yaya on Medium and Utau on Hard, and Yaya chose to play "Blaze," (2)

_Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki sekai de..._

As the song started, a bunch of arrows were already coming down Utau's side. She was on time for all of them, without breaking a sweat. Meanwhile, Yaya had more difficulty overcoming her arrows.

"Oi, Yaya. Isn't this the song from that anime you watch? What was it called?"

"Yesh, it is! It's from 'Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles,' (2) Now be quiet! Yaya's already having a hard time," Yaya moaned, as more arrows came down, and she wasn't capable of hitting them fast enough. Utau was having the time of life, hitting most of the arrows. So far, she had a 43 combo.

_Kasanaru omoi kokoro tsukisasu kodou_

_Shizuka ni tsuzuku tamerai mo nai uta_

_Tooku sora no kanata kara mazariatta bokura no kage_

_Hitsuzen to kimagure no naka shirusareta kioku_

"Having a hard time keeping up, Yaya?" Utau teased.

Yaya growled, "I'm going to win, Utau-chan!" She cheered herself on.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that if you want to beat me, Yaya,"

_Surechigatta toki no uzu_

_Kuchihatetemo kimi no koe wo shinjite_

This made Yaya determined than ever to win. First, she played because she was bored. But when Utau stepped up to plate to challenge her, she wanted to impress her and everyone, especially Kukai, that she had gotten better at DDR then when they had played last time. _Just watch me, Utau-chan!_ Yaya picked up her pace and focused only her side of the screen. She had the same competitive look on her face Utau had, only Utau was smirking, whereas Yaya was frowning.

_Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki mirai de_

_Boku ga hikari nakushitemo itsuka_

_kimi ga tomoshite kureta kirameku mune no honoo_

_Tsubasa ni kawaru kibou no kakera _

The song was ending, and Yaya's score was no where near as high as Utau's. Yaya could hear everyone cheering for her and Utau equally, thinking that it was only a friendly competition. That's when he heard him say, "I'll play the winner," Which made her want to win even more. But the song finally ended.

_Player 1: AAA (UTAU)_

_Player 2: B (YAYA)_

But Yaya had two more songs to go. And there was no way she'd let Utau win either song.

Utau looked through the list of songs, but didn't find anything she particularily liked. "You can choose,"

Yaya chose "Fruits Candy," (3) And they were both on the same difficulty level as last time.

~Time Skip~

Utau ended up winning and playing against Kukai. Yaya pouted and took her seat next to Kairi, who was still engaged in his book. Kukai and Utau both had the same competitive look in their eyes they always had; flirty and electrifying. Yaya heard Amu and Rima gossiping. "You think they're together?" They whispered in a low tone.

"460 yen they're already together,"

"460 they will get together,"

Kukai and Utau didn't even noticed, too self-absorbed in trying to beat the other. It was their final song, and they both one round. It looked like it could be any one's game. Utau's phone started ringing, and she had to pick up. She talked as she stayed in beat with the song. "Sanjo-san?"

_"You need to start packing when you get home, Utau,"_

"I'm aware of that Sanjo-san. Why do you sound so panicky?"

_"P-panicky!? I'm not panicky! Well, I've got to go now, soyoushouldstartpackingnowbye!" _Utau threw her phone at Amu, which she missed and hit her ear. "Managers..." she muttered, still in beat with the music.

Kukai chuckled, "You're good at multitasking,"

"It's not that hard, you know," The song ended and the scores were revealed.

_Player 1: AAA (UTAU)_

_Player 2: AAA (KUKAI)_

"Another tie," They said in complete harmony, not even realizing it. Even though they tied on the last song, Utau won the match. "Now, I have to get going. It was nice playing with you guys. And don't lose those tickets if you want to go to Italy. Ja ne," Utau went upstairs, put on her sandals and left. Over the last few months, Utau started to bond with the Guardians a lot more, especially Amu and Kukai. Amu was her best girl friend, practically her sister. _Maybe we would be sisters if she considered her feelings for Ikuto._ She didn't think of it much at first, but then it worried her. Did Amu like Ikuto? If she did, she probably should have known by now. After all, Ikuto was her brother, and Amu should at least take Utau's feelings into consideration.

Utau distracted herself by getting back on her trail of thought. Kukai was her only guy friend she made ever since Tadase. And now he was her only guy friend period. He was never bothered by the fact that she challenged him often, and he was also used to her personality. It was nice to be able to know that he only hung out with her because she was _the _Hoshina Utau, and having her as a girlfriend meant instant publicity.

Oh well. She had bigger concerns at the moment than her current non-existant love life. Packing. Going to Italy for a week meant tons of packing. Her outfits were only half the luggage, and she had to pack them in two bags. _This itself will take a week..._

* * *

_Alright, I know I said they'd watch a movie... But they are. Now. While Utau's packing. XD Besides, I didn't know what movie to make them watch._

_I know it's taking forever to get to Italy. I'll get to it soon enough._

_Okay, I have to go now. Bye._

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	5. Eru and Iru's Dreams: UtauxKukai?

_I forgot to tell you guys the important details from last chapter, so here they are now._

_(1) The Best of DDR is not a real game, at least, not according to my memory. And yes, I brought it back from one of my old fanfics. ^^;_

_(2) Blaze is by Kinya Kotani, and again, according to my memory is not a DDR song. But I put it on this fictional version anyway._

_(3) Fruits Candy is the last opening for CardCaptor Sakura. And is not a real DDR song._

_(4) 460 yen is the equivalent of 5 dollars. (You'll have to go back and look for this part; I didn't put a four next to it.)_

_Alright that's all I have to mention for the time being. Please enjoy._

_Note that this chapter takes place the day before they leave._

* * *

Utau sighed as she fell back on her bed. She finally finished packing today, and she had a legnthened rehersal today. She finally memorized the lyrics to her song, and her plane was leaving tomorrow at seven thirty. Not only that, but she had managed to get someone to car pool all the Guardians to the airport. They'd be in for a surprise in the morning.

"We worked hard today," Eru commented, as Utau undid her hair. She had to admitt, it looked a little strange worn down. She was so used to wearing her twin tails, that even though she had hair free at night, she wasn't quite used to it. Utau left the elastics on her dresser, and went into the bathroom, locking the door. "Hey, Iru!" Eru whispered when she heard Utau turn the vent on.

"Not now, Eru! I'm watching TV. These Americans might have poorly dubbed animes, but at least their dramaedies are cool," Iru was watching a channel that was in English with Japanese subtitles, occassionly laughing at some of the jokes made.

Eru started to spazz out, "But this concerns Utau-chan! It's real important,"

"She'll be fine at her concert," Iru responded without a care in the world. She hated when Eru always inturrupted her at the good parts. "Can't this wait until later?"

"No! We have to talk NOW." Eru exclaimed.

Iru scoffed, "After this episode,"

"We have it DVD!"

"We do!? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Iru asked, very angered by this fact. She should have known way before now. But no.

"Iru! Just listen! This doesn't concern Utau-chan's career. But something else entirely," Eru started, trying to sound mysterious and cryptic. And Iru hated when she got like this. She'd be like this for the next few hours, sometimes days if it was that bad.

"Then what does it concern?"

"You remember that kid, Kukai, correct?"

Iru rolled her eyes, "Gee, Eru, how could I forget the only guy Utau hangs out with almost everyday of her life?"

"All right, all right, just listen!" Eru started to pace back and forth, head hanging low, fingers on her chin. "The last time we were with him, I got a very peculiar reading off of him,"

"That's nice and all," Iru inturrupted, eating a potato chip, "But how does this concern Utau?"

"Just be QUIET!" Eru shouted. Eru was now the very angry and upset one. "His reading was very high. Almost off the charts! And he had feelings for-" Before she could finish her sentence, Utau walked out wearing black pajamas with pink embroderie and white polka dots, and she probably heard the last sentence that came out of Eru's mouth. Utau didn't bother to ask any questions. "Utau-chan," Eru shouted into a whisper to Iru.

"What about me?" Utau asked, spotting her two charas watching the TV. "Iru, you do realize we have this show on DVD?"

"So I've heard. Where is it, then?"

"I packed the first two seasons, but the remaining ones should be downstairs. As I was asking," Utau got up and walked toward the duo, "What about me?"

"Uh, well..." Eru wasn't good at lying, and Utau only pretended to believe the ones Iru made up.

"We think you should leave your hair down more," Iru said smoothly.

_That could actually be believeable..._ Eru thought to herself. "Yeah, we totally agree! Your hair looks nice worn down!"

Utau stared at the two in disbelief, but knowing she wouldn't get anything else, simply said, "Fine. Whatever. It's time for bed," She turned the lights out and went under the covers.

"It's time for bed..." Eru echoed, floating to her egg, falling into a peaceful sleep. _I hope Utau-chan and Kukai-san realize their feelings soon... _

Eru was dreaming of angels and puffy white clouds. Iru was dreaming about guitars and race cars. But Utau was having a varitey of dreams. First, she was dreaming about the Guardians in a bakery, which was strange, since she hasn't eaten sweets in a long time. Then, she was having the same dream as Iru. She watched Iru race around the track. Once Iru won, she was transported into Eru's dream. There were a bunch of angels gathered around, like in some sort of meeting. And they all looked like Eru. They didn't seem to notice her. They were talking about love. _I swear Eru... I always thought you dreamed of cupid..._

"We must bring these two together! Together! We must work together with the Iru union to bring Utau-chan and Kuk- UTAU-CHAN! What are you doing here?" One of the Erus shrieked. All the other Erus turned to see Utau, and shrieked together, which hurt everyone's ears. "This is a private meeting!"

"Then why am I here?" Utau questioned stubbornly, "If I'm here, then it concerns me," Utau went to one of the desks, and sat in the chair, looking through the folders. "So, you want to bring me and Kukai together, huh?" She could tell they were talking about him because he was the only guy she knew who's name had "Kuk," in it.

"Who is this Kukai!?" Eru asked loudly.

"Don't act like you don't know, Eru," Utau said with a bit of anger in her tone, "I'm not dense. If I do say so myself, I think I catch on pretty quickly. Why do you want to bring me and Kukai together, anyway?" She asked with a suspious glint in her eyes.

"Just remember Utau-chan," Eru started hinting that this conversation was over, "Your feelings for this guy," And with that, she was transported out of there.

_My feelings..._

_"His reading was very high. Almost off the charts! And he had feelings for... Utau-chan."_

_"We must bring these two together! Together! We must work together with the Iru union to bring Utau-chan and Kukai together!" _She could hear the response Eru would have given if she hadn't found Utau eavesdropping.

Memories of the two together started flashing in Utau's mind. _I can tell something has changed... This kid is... I can tell. We might be just friends on the surface, but I can feel there's something else now. _Utau came to a conclusion on her feelings for Kukai. _I'm pretty sure I love Kukai._

* * *

_These chapters keep getting shorter and shorter... -_-; But hey, there's more Kutau now! (I think it's nice to focus on other characters, but I did say it was a Kutau-centered story.) And Utau is starting to be honest with herself! (Seemed a bit of OOC to me...)_

_And yay for Eru and Iru. I seem to be focusing a lot less on charas nowadays, so I thought this chapter should at least have Eru and Iru talking about something important. Though I had to keep them IC._

_Please R&R, and have a Happy New Year. I might be able to update again this year. xD If not, you'll have to wait next year._

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	6. The Flight

_More updates!_

_Yeah, I'm kind of unsure if it was okay for us to see how Utau feels... Meh, I can work with it... Anyway, let's see if I can get this chapter done before next year. That would be so neato. ^^;_

_Rolling next chappie!_

* * *

_My feelings for Kukai...must be..._

"No, Eru," Utau said, unscrewing the cap of her toothpaste. She squirted a drop onto her brush, and ran in under water.

Eru was frozen in shock, "B-But Utau-chan! Don't you think it's important that he knows?"

"Does it really matter?" She spat back.

"Utau-chan, I think-"

"Don't you get it, Eru!?" Iru asked angrily, defending her owner who was busy brushing her teeth. "Her friendship with him is important. If she lost it, it'd tear her apart!"

Utau growled, but there was a pink blush on her face they saw through her reflection. "Well if he's your friend, you should be able to tell him anything, including this, Utau-chan!" Eru cried back, and made a retreat for her egg. Utau turned her attention back to getting ready to leave. _At least I have some peace and quiet to think this over... _She thought sullenly. After tying she fixed her hair, she had to bring her luggage to the driver she hired, and pick up the rest of the Guardians. First up was Amu...

_My feelings. It must explain why I've been thinking about him a lot lately. I can understand a crush, but love? It seems a bit early for that._ Utau debated with herself. Lately, she was too tired to be stubborn. It was okay to admit what she felt to herself, but no one else could know. It was for her to know only. _At least for now..._

~Meanwhile, with Yaya...

Yaya was lying down on her bean bag chair, awaiting for Utau-chan to come pick her up. Pepe was clinging to her shoulder, sleeping. Her parents helped her bring down her pink suitcases, which she had all packed the previous night. She had never been more tired in her entire life, spending three hours deciding what to bring. _At least Yaya can sleep on the plane...Mou, Yaya can't believe she had to get up this early... and the flight almost sixteen hours! Yaya's so tired, she almost forgot her ticket... _Yaya kept switching back and forth between how tired she was and how long the flight was. It was the only thing that could distract her from her current problem. Her best friend.

_At least Yaya still has Amu-chi and Rima-tan. Maybe they can help Yaya get over this. _Her sudden movement woke up Pepe, who threw a fit.

"Yaya-tan! Pepe was still sleeping!"

Yaya giggled at her character, "Sorry Pepe-tan. Yaya's been a bit restless lately... thinking about things."

"What kind of things, dechu?"

Yaya made an awkward face, before choosing one of her smaller problems. "Well, the fact we're going to Italy! Yaya's so happy! Yaya will get to play with her friends and eat Italian foods and maybe meet cute boys!" Yaya squealed. Lately, Yaya had been having crushes like no tomorrow, so meeting foreign boys would be Yaya's personalized haven. Pepe scoffed at this.

"Who needs boys when you're a baby? They should just automatically fawn over you," Pepe crossed her arms over her her chest, and fell back asleep on Yaya's shoulder.

_Yaya can still be a baby and like boys... Right? _Just as she was about to lose herself in her thoughts, the doorbell rung. And Utau-chan wasn't going to wait an eternity for Yaya, so Yaya grabbed all her luggage, and headed out to the door. Pepe nearly fell off due to how fast she was moving. _We're off to Italy! How exciting!_

"A-A limo!? You got us a limo!?" Yaya yelled. It wasn't as long as the ones Yaya saw on TV, but it was still impressive. It was white, and not black, and there was a TV inside. Amu, Kukai, and Rima were already inside. "Yo-ho, you guys!" Yaya took her seat between Amu and Kukai, and stole the remote from Rima.

"Yaya... everyone knows that you don't steal the remote when I'm watching my shows..." She had a dark and dangerous aura behind her.

"S-sorry, Rima-tan..." Yaya sweatdropped, and gave her the remote. The channel was turned back to the Comedy Hour, and Rima was quite content for the time being. Utau was sitting on the opposite side of Kukai yet again, texting Sanjo-san.

"Hey, are we picking up Kairi?" Amu asked of out of curiosity. It had been awful quiet, and even the TV couldn't distract Amu from the akwardness.

"No," Utau spoke for the first time that morning, "Sanjo-san already took him the airport. We just have to pick up Fujisaki," The limo had already arrived outside a traditonal Japanese mansion, and the purple haired boy was outside with four suitcases. "What's with all the luggage?"

"Let's just say my mom asked me to do a favor..." He said, sweatdropping.

Rima smirked, "She's making you crossdress, isn't she?" She giggled in an evil, sinister way, that would scare any boy.

"She's way too traditional, dude," Kukai joined in the conversation, munching on a bag of chips.

"Yeah, she really- Why are you eating potato chips at six in the morning,"

Kukai shrugged, "I didn't have breakfast. She picked me up at five thirty in the morning."

"Please," Utau retorted, "I got up at three, and besides. We can get food at the airport if we get there fast enough, and get our luggage checked." The rest of the ride was spent with Yaya and Rima gossiping, or rather Yaya gossiping and Rima pretending to listen to every word Yaya said. Nagihiko and Kukai looked through the channels, and Amu watching them do so. Utau was on the phone with Sanjo-san again, and they still had another five minutes until they arrived at the airport. "When we get there, we're immediatly going through luggage check, so everyone stay together," Utau commanded. "That means you Yaya,"

"Wha-? What makes you think Yaya will get lost?" Yaya flailed her arms.

"I have a source," Utau lightly punched Kukai's arm.

"Hoshina-san, we've arrived at the Osaka International Airport," (1) The driver opened the door, and all six teens when into the trunk to get their luggage. "I hope you have a safe flight,"

"Awww! Yaya wanted to stay in the limo longer!"

~On the plane...

Kukai's stomach growled, "And we still didn't get any food..."

"Don't worry," Utau assured, "They bring us snacks and beverages later."

"How much later?"

"How should I know? They'll bring it soon enough. And if you're that hungry, I brought lollipops," She dug through her carry on, to an orange bag, and handed him a red lollipop.

"Thanks, but," Kukai unwrapped the lollipop, "Why do you have these?"

"So your ears don't pop," She handed one to Yaya who was complaining and reaching for her bag, "But we'll probably be out before we even get there," She gave one to Amu and Rima, who were also trying to reach for the bag.

"Welcome to Osaka International Airlines. Please make sure you turn off all electronic devices while we are asscending, and..." A female's voice called over the P.A and went on and on about the saftey instructions of the plane. Seatbelts must be worn, headphones could be purchased for in flight movies, keep hands and feet to yourself. Utau thought they'd never take off. Finally, after twenty five minutes of saftey instruction and not to mention that Yaya's feet were right above Utau's head. And she was not wearing shoes.

~With the charas~

"Let the trio chara meeting commence!" Eru declared, as she, Iru, and Daichi gathered in the carry on cabinet. Eru was smart enough to bring a flashlight, and managed to unzip Utau's suitcase. "This meeting is about getting Utau-chan to declare her feelings for Kukai-san!"

"Ah," Daichi responded, interested, "So Utau is interested in Kukai afterall. I'd never have thought so,"

"Shut up!" Eru yelled, "Make your comments later! We must bring these two together for their feelings for each other are strong,"

Iru growled, "I told you Eru," She started filing her nails (2), "Utau doesn't want to ruin her friendship with him."

"But if he feels the same way, then it'll be fine!" Eru suggested, "And I know when love is in the air, thanks to my improved Love Radar 4.0! So don't say it isn't mutual!"

"You do realize if you scream loud enough, they'll hear us, and think we're up to something suspious. Utau already has her eye on us," Iru scorned as Eru spazzed out.

"It's safe to say we won't be bored during the flight," Miki muttered, listening in on the conversation from her egg.

"Gambarre, gambarre, UT-A-U!" Ran cheered.

"Don't be afraid of rejection, desu!" Suu added cheerfully. And Dia giggled as she listened to the bickering trio.

* * *

_Another really quick chapter. And before New Year's! Hurray!_

_(1) This is a real airport in Japan. According to what I found, it's first class or something. _

_(2) This isn't really important, but three seconds after I typed that, I saw a commercial for a nail file for cats. How weird is that? 0.0 I think my ironic powers are returning..._

_Again, I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year! A new year means... it's no longer December!! xD_

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	7. Plots and Awful Movies

Amu stared out the blank window, knees pulled into her chest, chin resting on elbow, elbow on arm rest. She was silently listening to her iPod, lost in thought.

'_First loves are never forever,'_

Kukai and Utau's words kept playing in Amu's head, bouncing around in her thoughts, like an echo in a cave.

'_But, Tadase-kun wasn't my first love…We…should have stood a better chance,' _Amu argued against their logic. _'I just hope the third person I love will be luckier,'_

Meanwhile, Yaya was having her own problems. Like Amu, Yaya had the window seat after deciding to move mid-flight. She had no one to talk to; Kairi, Rima, and Nagihiko were all reading, Amu didn't look like she wanted to be bothered, and Kukai and Utau were in some strange conversation. Yaya stared at the sky and tried to distract herself by looking at the clouds.

'_And that one looks like a soccer ball!!' _ She beamed happily, but then realized what she was thinking. _'Mou! Nothing's working! All I can do is think about how Kukai spends so much time with Utau-chan!' _ She pouted and sighed slightly. No one asked her what was wrong, so she assumed no one had heard her. She didn't even notice that snacks were being passed out until Rima tapped her shoulder, calling her name several times until Yaya broke her trail of thought and took a bag of animal crackers. She munched on them joyfully, momentarily forgetting her bothersome source of pain.

Back in the compartments, Ran was throwing a pep rally in order for the charas to help Eru with her plan. "Let's work together! Gambare, gambare, minna-san!" Ran waved her pom-poms in front of Iru, who then grabbed them and threw them far, far away.

"Sounds boring, dechu," Pepe responded out of boredom, but also due to Yaya's feelings.

"What!?" Eru exclaimed, shocked that someone would dare insult her cause, "Love is never a boring affair! Using our powers, we must help Utau-chan! Who's with me!?" She turned to her right to see Iru filing her nails and Pepe taking a nap.

"I agree, let's help!" Rhythm broke the silence.

Kusukusu giggled, "Kusukusu will help too!"

"And Suu, desu!"

One by one, all the charas came to an agreement except Iru and Pepe. Everyone glared at the duo. Iru, annoyed that she was being put on the spot, gave in. But Pepe refused still, saying, "Babies shouldn't have to do this, dechu,"

"You helped us with Kirishima-kun's confession,"

"Nuh-uh, dechu,"

"Who's this Kirishima kid?" Rhythm and Temari asked in unison. But no one answered them, as they all tried to persuade Pepe into helping Eru. But nothing they said changed her mind. Eventually, Pepe gave up altogether, and just left everyone behind, retreating to her egg.

"Why won't Pepe-chan help us?"

"It doesn't matter now!" Eru declared, "If she won't help us, we'll help ourselves!" After calming everyone down, Eru stood on what appeared to be a miniature sized crate. "Does anyone have any ideas!?"

"You mean, you, the so-called 'angel of love,' have no idea whatsoever?" Iru asked in disbelief, her tone oozing with venom.

"No," Eru replied. "But it's more fair for everyone else to share their ideas first," When no one responded, it remained silent for a long time, and it drove Eru insane. "Fine! Let's just drop hints on them until they pick up on it!" Seeing no problem, the charas nodded in agreement and continued deep into conversation.

Making sure no one could hear her, Pepe was taking notes on the meeting, making snide comments here and there to show her disgust to the idea. She knew how strongly Yaya felt about Kukai hanging out with other girls. Pepe couldn't help but harbor a slight crush on Daichi, just a little one. She hated when he played with Ran or Iru and then barely saw that she was there, occasionally waving to her or gesturing to her to come play.

Finally, there's Utau and Kukai who were watching one of the in flight movies. It was some sucky mushy romance flick that a good majority of the teenage girl population would fawn over. (A) "What's the plot of this movie, anyway?" Utau's face clearly read 'I'd-rather-die-than-watch-this,'

Kukai, who was having a worse time watching it grumbled, "The same as all of these flicks. Normal girl likes cute guy. Cute guy is dating the popular girl that normal girl hates. Normal girl changes her appearance and everything about her. Cute guy says he liked her as herself better. Kiss. End,"

Utau cocked her eyebrow at him, "You've seen other movies like this?"

"Occasionally." Kukai admitted, "Sometimes, Yaya and Hinamori drag me to the mall and watch these movies. It's so sickening."

"I know. I mean, have you ever heard of that movie, _Twilight_?" (B)

Kukai groaned, "That awful romantic vampire movie in America? I can't believe that it's actually popular. There's no action in it, and I can assure you that it's just a rip off of every good vampire phenomenon ever made. No argument."

"Agreed." Utau unwrapped another lollipop. Her ears felt like they were popping, and she liked the orange ones the best. "Whatever happened to them dying in the sun?"

Kukai groaned again, "Those were the days…" He racked his brain to find decent vampire culture before she beat him to it, but she changed the sub-topic to something else.

"And what about _High School Musical_? I'll admit the songs are kindy catchy, but the plot? Ugh," (C)

Kukai snatched a red lollipop from the bag. "Finally, someone who understands. I think most musicals are okay, but do you ever get the feeling that it's kind of random for them to just start singing while something else is going on?"

Utau shrugged, "As much as I like singing, I do not understand that aspect of musicals. Personally I prefer plays and books turned into movies much better. They usually aren't the same, but its fine with me," She stuck the lollipop in her mouth, and allowed him the chance to talk.

Their conversation covered many topics. They got into American cult hits, discussing some of the bearable ones, and the really great ones. They avoided any of the really girly ones or the really gory ones. There is only so much frills and blood they could take before wanting to him themselves silly.

"_Only ten more hours left, ladies and gentlemen," _The perky P.A announcer said cheerfully.

'_I think I can take ten more hours.' _ Utau thought with a big smirk on her face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just the concert,"

* * *

_What!? A short chapter? Yuh-huh. ^^; Sorry, I sounded like a jerk there. _

_(A)_

_I mean no offence to anyone who enjoys these type of movies. I just don't find Utau and Kukai to be the type of people to like those movies._

_(B)_

_Do not own. Yes, I don't think Kukai and Utau would like Twilight neither. And YES it is a rip off of all awesome vampire culture. (Especially BtVS and Angel! BWWWAAAAA!)_

_(C)_

_Again, do not own. Didn't I tell this to you guys in the first chapter? I'm just being paranoid again, aren't I? And once again, I don't think Kukai and Utau would enjoy High School Musical. Just my opinion…_

_Please check my profile about three things. First, my delayed updates. Second, new story ideas. And three… just my reaction to Encore. _

_You're probably wondering why I'm updating this, right? Let's just say that I don't have school until noon for the next two days, and I wanted to update. Desperatly. I don't know if this will become regular, but it was a good opportunity. Thank you for understanding! (hopefully… xD)_

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	8. Gathering before the Landing

Utau didn't quite realize it, since she was fast asleep, but she felt heat rushing to the top of her head. She was actually resting on Kukai's muscular, broad arm, and neither seemed to object to it, both being so tired from the seemingly never ending plane ride. And the horror of the in-flight movies…

Eru over-excitedly watch this somewhat romantic development, and had to cover her mouth so no one could hear her shrieks of delight. "Iss luff!"

Iru, looking as bored as ever, had to ask, "What are you saying, dummy?"

The little angel had to force her happiness into little whispers, "It's. Love."

"Pfft. Yeah right. Next month, you're going to say that…" Iru looked around to point out two others as an example and finally found two perfect matches, "That the red-haired brat and the green-haired nerd are going to be into each other,"

Eru gasped, "Eru didn't even take any note of that!" Eru looked around frantically, running off, and returning with a little notepad and paper. "I'll have to take careful surveillance of Yaya-chan and Kairi now!"

Iru only whacked her forehead in response to her overdramatic, love-obsessed companion.

Amu and Yaya were still lost in thought, deciding their next moves. Yaya was deciding whether it was time to give Kukai up to Utau or if she should still hang her hopes up high over the fact that he might still like her. But it was so hard deciding which would be worth it in the end.

And Amu was still wondering who her greatest love would be or if he already came into her life. Was he tall, short, tan, pale, good-looking like Ikuto, a sweet prince like Tadase, an athlete like Kukai, a dedicated guy like Kairi, or a great friend like Nagihiko. So many options, yet only a few doors were open.

Kairi took a quick glance at the girl on his left. He knew there was something off but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was because he came off as a bit intimidating…

Rima finally noticed that her 'frenemy,' wanted to talk to her about something. She mostly picked up on this from his note that read, "Something's off. I need to talk to you," She just hoped it wouldn't be a waste of time.

The charas, however, were blissfully unaware of their owner's troubles for the moment, giggling and gossiping about the trip ahead of them. Miki looked forward to the museums and seeing where the 'Mona Lisa,' originated. (1) Suu dreamed of famous Italian pizzas and pastas. Ran and Daichi were chatting animatedly about soccer teams, and Kusukusu and Rhythm were just… laughing.

Eru was drifting back and forth, lost deeply in thought and did not wish to be disturbed. Iru had a different idea, and decided it was the perfect opportunity to steal her halo… "Iru!" She whined.

"Heheh. Now _this _is fun,"

Rima sat in the vacant seat next to Nagihiko. "What do you want?"

"Everyone's acting strangely for a long plane ride, don't you think?"

"Of course I think, moron. And it's a ten hour plane ride. What do you expect? Rainbows and unicorns?"

"I mean…" Nagihiko checked everywhere around him to make sure not a single soul was watching them suspiously, "Yaya-chan and Amu-chan haven't said a word since we left the airport. I can understand why Amu-chan would still be upset but…"

"You're worried about Yaya?"

He nodded grimly, "Haven't you noticed she keeps taking peeks at Souma-kun and Utau-chan every now and then? Do you think she's… jealous or something?"

"Jealous?" Rima asked in a skeptical tone, "If she were, I'd have a way of getting revenge…" She trailed off with an evil smirk on her face, "But yeah, I have noticed her blushing over photos and stuff,"

He blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I've been over to Yaya's house a few times," Rima answered in a bored tone, "The first was the worst. I won't even talk about it," (2) She swung her feet back and forth slowly trying to recall the tale, "A few weeks ago, she invited me for a sleepover,"

"What happened?"

"I'd tell you if you didn't ask so many questions,"

Nagi smiled sweetly, "Right, my bad. Continue, please, my queen,"

"Nice touch," She murmured, "She was showing me a scrapbook, and I found a heart drawn over the former Jack's chair. When I asked her about it, she acted nervous and suspiously," She furrowed her eyebrows, "Just like you on your first day of the job,"

"Nice jab…"

***

The plane had finally arrived in a small airport, and everyone couldn't be more anxious. Utau stood up to stretch, and stifle a yawn. Yaya looked about, excitement teeming in her brown, nut eyes, "Yaya is so excited! Let's go, go, now!"

Standing next to her, Kairi held her back from running the other passengers over, "It's polite to let everyone else off first, Yuiki-san,"

"I told you! It's _Yaya!_"

The boy remained silent. "Say it!"

He took a breath in, and muttered something.

"I can't hear you,"

"Yaya,"

Instead of testing his patience, Yaya decided she was satisfied with that development, and getting off the plane was her main priority.

Yukari, who was just waking up, wondered how long they had been on the ground. Amu was still looking out the window, Nagihiko and Rima were talking to each other…

Utau looked at the Queen and Jack pair, 'Since when are they getting along?' She looked at Kukai who was probably thinking the same thing. But they'd have to chat later, for it had been hours since they had touched sweet land. And though, she'd never admit it, Utau looked forward to seeing the sights of Italy.

What better way to start off by actually getting off the plane?

* * *

_(1)_

_The Mona Lisa did originate from Italy. Leonardo da Vinci was an Italian painter. He brought it with him to France. At least, I believe that's what we learned in History…_

_(2)_

_This is a reference to episode 31, where Amu, Rima, Tadase, and Kairi go to Yaya's house and help take care of Tsubasa. I don't think it was the worst time in Rima's life, but that just sounds like something she'd say._

_It was a bit more Rimahiko this chapter, because Nagi and Rima are uber smart people. (I do not think Rima is dense. She does pick up on hints and stuff, she just has a hard time piecing it together. E.g The Nagi/Nade secret.)_

_But don't hate me! This chapter was soooo difficult to write, because I wanted two and a half chapters of them on the plane before arriving in Italy, and they did at the end of this chapter! I _had _to do that. It was completely set in my head. No questions asked. Ever. Period._

_So I'm probably changing the length of this story again. I am going to make it long, but probably no more than twenty to thirty chapters, because I don't think it needs to be _that_ long. I did promise that Tadase would return, and to bring in an OC, whom we will meet later on. Also, I have fifteen million projects floating around in my head, some non-SC, but are dying to be written, and some of my other stories _need _to be updated. (Oneshots, mostly. But IDK when I'll update those. Not now, so…)_

_Regardless of how bad or short or boring or filler or any other negative adjective you can think of off the top of your head to describe this, the next one gets better I PROMISE! I'm going to be nice and tell you the name and preview of the next chapter._

_***_

_NEXT TIME ON THE SKY'S CHARM: CH. 9- THE CONFESSION:_

_Utau looked at herself in the mirror. Studying her long, blonde hair that was pulled into French braids, and her lilac eyes full of hope and warmth._

_Tonight was the night. She had been looking forward to this for months, and she had it all planned out. Her song, which she had rehearsed for weeks , a lovely, romantic ballad. Reuniting for a brief while with her brother and hopefully, her father, and the after-party. It would be a busy night._

_There was a knock at the door. Curiously, she peered at it for a few seconds, before going to open it. _

"_We need to talk,"_

_***_

_Who do _you _think it is? Leave that in your review please. Until next time, dear readers! (Oh, and I know this is advertising, but please check out my forum! We can chat and stuff, which will be so much fun! Not that I'm not happy with chatting with the people who have already come. Anyway, we have three topics open already, but feel free to add new ones!)_

_Ja ne!_

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	9. Surprises

Utau sighed as she collapsed on the bed. "That took longer than we expected."

Eru sniffed, "How does it take a bellhop three hours to deliver luggage!? It's a crime I tell you!" She sulked in her egg when she noticed no one was listening.

Iru was distracted by the TV. She was watching one of the DVDs they received as an apology gift from the hotel staff, called _Life is Beautiful_ (1) "I don't get any of these riddles." She scoffed at the TV, "What's the point of them anyway?"

The TV finally caught Eru's attention. "What's going on here?"

"How should I know? It's so strange and mixed up."

Utau was unfolding some of her clothes, when there was a knock at the door. It was the maid. "Hello…" Her voice was soft, and her Italian was poor. "I hope this is not bad time."

"No, it's fine. I'll be leaving in a few minutes." She noticed the maid shoot a look at the TV.

"You're watching _La vita e bella_? That was my favorite movie I watched when I first come to Italy. I hope you enjoy. Roma is beautiful city, so take time exploring."

"Thanks, I will." Utau hung the shirt in the dresser. She clicked the remote, and the TV turned off, much to Iru and Eru's dismay.

"I can't believe we have to stay here and guard the room, and not even get to watch anything…" Iru grumbled.

She lugged her suitcases into the back room. (2) She closed the door behind her, walking outside of Amu's room. "Amu, hurry up." She knocked on the door.

"I'm coming, geez!" Amu came out in a white skirt with pink lace and a halter top to match. "You didn't change much huh?" She noticed Utau was still wearing the same blouse from her flight.

"This? I have two of these. They're the same color due to a laundry mishap."

Yaya and Rima came barging out the door. "We're ready! Let's go get some food!" Yaya sighed happily. "I can't wait for all of those delicious ice creams we'll get to eat!" Before she could get away, Rima grabbed a hold of her collar.

"We have to wait for the Jacks, moron."

"What about me?" A deep, husky voice crept up behind them. "It's been a while."

"I-Ikuto!" Amu cried, deep in shock. "You're in Italy too?"

Utau smirked, giving a hug to her brother. "Yup. He's helping me with my performance. We Tsukiyomis have only dreamed of being in a festival like this. So he agreed to accompany me tomorrow night."

The door on the other side of the hall was open. "Okay guys we're ready… Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Kukai called out. "Hey we haven't seen you in a while! What's up?" He greeted casually enough.

"Just dropped in for dinner." He remained silent, noticing Tadase wasn't there. "I see you brought a smaller party…"

Utau smiled nervously. "Yeah, I'll tell you about that _later._" Another pause of silence as Kairi and Nagihiko were rushing out of the door. "Anyway, we should get going. Sanjo-san worked really hard to get those reservations."

Before anyone else could move, Yaya dashed down the hall, dragging Kukai by his wrist. "Hurry up you guys! Yaya's really hungry!"

***

Utau closed and locked the door behind her. What a night _that _had been. Dinner was great, but there was definitely something going on with everyone.

For one, Amu and Ikuto were quiet. Mostly looking away or at each other for the longest while. There was no doubt Amu was thinking about Ikuto while he had left. She had only dated Tadase while he was gone to fill the void, but she could tell that Amu still cared for the two of them.

The blonde and purple head were up to something too. They were always shooting each other suspicious looks. She wondered if they'd be some sort of paranoid couple or something…

Yaya looked sort of saddened that Kukai didn't sit next to her. He once again spent his evening chatting it up with Utau, and conversed with Ikuto. Kairi hadn't said much either, occasionally talking with the Jacks or Yaya.

_I wonder if this was such a good idea… No. It's going to be fine._

***

Utau looked at herself in the mirror. Studying her long, blonde hair that was pulled into French braids, and her lilac eyes full of hope and warmth.

Tonight was the night. She had been looking forward to this for months, and she had it all planned out. Her song, which she had rehearsed for weeks , a lovely, romantic ballad. Reuniting for a brief while with her brother and hopefully, her father, and the after-party. It would be a busy night.

There was a knock at the door. Curiously, she peered at it for a few seconds, before going to open it.

"We need to talk," The door peered open into the hall to reveal Amu.

Utau didn't hesitate to say, "Come in. Is something wrong?"

"We… need to talk. There's been something bothering me for so long and I… need to tell you." Her golden eyes that had usually been teeming with brightness and childhood joy were filled to the brim with uncertainty and concern. "It's not just me, either."

"I see…" Utau responded. She plopped herself back onto her sofa, careful not to make a mess of her new outfit.

Amu followed the same procedure. "Utau… would you hate me if I said I think I love Ikuto?"

The question hit a little further home than Utau would have hoped. She had mentally prepared herself for this one day, and yet it still wasn't enough for her. "I couldn't ever hate you Amu. Just… don't go breaking his heart." She gulped. "Make him happy."

Amu remained quiet before letting out a 'thank you,' but there was more to her story. "You should also talk to Yaya… she's been kind of moping for a while. Rima thinks she's in love with Kukai… If you can get a chance, can you talk with her? Please?" Her eyes were pleading, and although Utau wasn't a sucker for this act, she couldn't exactly find herself able to say 'no.'

"Alright." Utau sighed, "I'll do it. You do know how to stress an idol out before her big show, you know?"

Amu pouted, "S-Sorry! It was really important! It's just that last night was so intense and-!" She was letting the words out, but her sentence was interrupted by a rapping at the door.

"Utau, we have to go." Who but Mr. Cat Ears himself? Amu flushed, and she was probably praying mentally that he hadn't heard their conversation.

"Coming. Let's go, Amu. It's going to be a big show tonight."

* * *

_(A)_

_Life is Beautiful or La Vita e Bella was the movie my class was watching in Italian. I thought I should mention it. _

_(B)_

_Apparently, most European apartments don't have closets, so I said back room instead. _

_Buon giorno mi amici. Come stai oggi? …(Haha, I'm teasing you with my Italian!) BTW, did you know Buono! (the band for the anime…) means 'good' in Italian? Haha, I guess it kind of fits then. xD And 'oggi,' is pronounced the same way as 'ouji,' Or sounds pretty close to it._

_Sorry about the short update. I know, I know. Short, crappy… But done, nonetheless, and the next chapter is the concert. And I got you all! Actually, I'm surprised myself. I wanted Yaya to enter, but everyone said Yaya or Kukai! Temmie-moo, as she is now called, thought it was Rima. So… I went for a new edge! Let's go with Amu! I know it sounded kind of rushed and all, so I will important conversations with all the characters and Utau at some point. Kukai will be last. But I wanted Ikuto to get back too, and start getting Amu to move on. _

_If anyone is going to give me the 'They-are-five-years-apart' argument, then I'm going to tell you to read and or watch the following._

_(A)_

_Full House (Danny went out with a 21 year old. He was 33.)_

_(B)_

_Cardcaptor Sakura (Rikka has feelings for her teacher.)_

_(C)_

_The Gemma Doyle Trilogy (Pippa was supposed to be married off to some 50 year old bazzar. Her parents could have cared less if he was a billion years old; they wanted his money.)_

_Seriously, my parents are three years apart. Just add another two and you've got Amu and Ikuto's age difference. And I have a friend who has dated older guys. I've seen on Buffy, Cordelia go out with some college guys, even though she was a junior._

_Does 5 years matter right now? Probably not. Here in America, it'll matter when Ikuto turns 18, but things are different in Japan. Heck, if Amu wanted too, she could marry Ikuto when she turned 16. Or Tadase. Or Kukai. Or Nagihiko. Not Kairi, because then she'd have to wait until he was 16. Or she could go the other way and marry Rima, or Yaya or-_

_*slaps myself for talking too much*_

_Point being: Stop flipping out so much. Ikuto ain't a pedo. The end._

_I have no clue why I'm ranting about those two on a Kutau story, but I have a feeling someday someone will give me crap for shipping these two. I don't care if you are absolutely in love with Tadamu or even Rimamu. I don't care about five years. (Unless it was like… a 5 year old and a ten year old. But I don't think they'd date.)_

_Ending rant. This is what school and brothers does to my mind! Heheh, sorry, I got carried away. Love you all!_

_:)Emi-tan:)_

_P.S You really should read the Gemma Doyle trilogy and CardCaptor Sakura series. GD is amazing and takes a stand against Twilight (No offense fans, but I really hate how it's so anti-feminist. No hard feelings?) And CCS is just classic._


	10. The Show

Utau couldn't help but take a small peek from behind the curtain. It was still early, and very few people occupied the seats, so it wasn't like she was going out on a limb. Sanjo-san, however, thought differently. "Utau-chan, you should know better than to stick your head out into the audience."

She sighed, but didn't want to argue. "I'm sorry Sanjo-san." She headed back stage into her dressing room. Somehow, the company had found a way to give each individual performer their own room. Hers was right next to Ikuto's.

_Ikuto…_

Utau still harbored small feelings from him, but they were changing to a love a sister felt for her brother. And although it'd be a weird topic, for say, a family reunion, Utau would always remember.

But now that Ikuto had returned, and Amu confessed to Utau, it was for certain that something was going to happen. And although she couldn't exactly prepare her reaction to what it would be, Utau had to mentally ready herself before it could happen.

_Time to confront Ikuto._

_~Sky'sCharm~_

Ikuto lounged on the recliner, staring out the window. Italy was absolutely beautiful. Gondolas, beaches… the fact that he was on vacation with a lively group was nice too, especially because Amu was there.

But she seemed to have been a little off when they first ran back into each other. It must have been that Tadase had told her of his engagement.

Before Ikuto left, Tadase told him that his parents planned an engagement, but he was certain he could get it called off. And it seemed to work for a while, making it safe for Tadase to date Amu. He would often call to "brag" about his dates and would ask Ikuto for advice on his relationship. Ikuto, a little stung, would often tease him about still holding hands, and that he was "backseat dating." In the end, the conversation would end with chuckles, before Tadase would have to go do something like homework, and when Ikuto planned to fall asleep.

Then one night, Tadase called him during one of his naps, and he immediately knew something must have been wrong. Tadase's father had to lay him off his job, and Tadase, still happily with Amu, was now engaged to a rich family with cultural background. The news was shocking and very upsetting to Tadase, who found the one person he wanted to be with… and now he was shattered.

"Ikuto?" The sound of Utau's voice cut Ikuto off from his trail of thought. It didn't sound urgent, but Utau had a talent for concealing things, something that impressed him to this very day.

"Come in." She slowly opened the door, looking around to make sure it was okay to enter, despite being told it was all in the clear. She must have had pre-show jitters. "Hey. I need to talk to you about Amu."

"She broke up with Tadase… didn't she?"

She nodded solemnly, "That's why he couldn't come on this trip… too many emotions."

"Plus," Ikuto sat himself up, tidying up the pile of newspapers on the floor, "He was engaged."

"I still can't believe you _knew _and you didn't tell us." She huffed, "Amu is my close friend… practically my sister. And she's the one you love. Why didn't you tell her?"

His eyes were glued out the window, focusing his attention on the city. She was about to ask yet again, unsure if he had heard her question, but before she could get a word out, he silenced her. "It wasn't my business."

She raised an eyebrow, "It took you that long to come up with that?"

He shrugged, still facing the window, "It's true, isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes, annoyed by his cryptic attitude, but she figured, pre-show jitters. She knew there was a reason behind all this, but she figured it was because she cared that he didn't interfere. She also knew he would never say this straight to Amu, and that she couldn't say this to her either. It seemed hopeless, so she left the room in defeat.

_I'm sorry, Utau. But I would have only made it worse. That was Tadase's fight… not mine. I'm tired of having to fight all the time, but when it is time…_

He closed the curtain behind him, opening his violin case. Even after all these years and the travel, the violin was still in good condition. It didn't even look like it had a scratch or a fingerprint on it.

_I will be by Amu's side._

_~Sky'sCharm~_

About an hour later, the Guardians had arrived at the Concert Hall, and sat in a row reserved just for them. They talked amongst themselves, noting the various decorations and the elegant dresses the women were wearing.

"I'm glad we went shopping before this." Amu commented, staring down at her red spaghetti strapped dress, "I didn't know everyone would be dressed awfully fancy…"

"This is often used as an opera hall," Nagihiko lectured, twirling a lock of Rima's hair with his index finger, to her dismay. "People in Italy love to get dressed up for these occasions, and because it's Music Fest, they love to outdo one another."

Rima tuned out the mindless conversation. She had important matters on her mind right now, concerning Yaya. _She's been different lately, and not the good kind of different… _She let a small sigh escape her lips, quiet enough not to attract any attention. _And I know why. I wish she'd just tell someone about it._ She stared at the closed curtains on the stage. _Utau… I don't know you well… but… I know you wouldn't hurt anyone. Right?_

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming out to the fifteenth annual Music Fest! Tonight, we have brought in superstars from all over the world for you to enjoy. First up is one of Japan's biggest idols. She's Hoshina Utau! Featuring violin backup by Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" The crowd applauded daintily, attempting to maintain high standing. The lights dimmed, and two spotlights appeared on stage as the curtains opened, revealing Ikuto standing upstage-left, and Utau sitting on a stool center stage, in front of the mic. She was wearing a long white summer dress, and Ikuto was wearing black tux.

"Good evening, everyone." Utau greeted in Japanese before she switched to Italian to say, "I'm very glad to have come here tonight. Before I start, I'd like to dedicate this song to a special someone… you know who you are," She announced, giving a slight glance to Kukai. "And now everyone… _Il Mio Cuore Va." (1)_

The song started slowly and beautifully, and Amu felt herself swaying to its softness.

_Ogni note in sogno_

_Ti vedo, ti sento_

_E cosi e so che, ci sei._

_Tu, da spazi immense_

_Da grandi distanze_

_Sei venuta e so che, ci sei…_

Despite not understanding what the lyrics meant, it was like Kukai could connect to Utau when she was singing. She could express every feeling in her heart, and no matter what language, the softness of the song had captured his heart.

It was a selfish wish, but he wish he could see this side of her a little more sometimes. Not that he didn't mind her over-the-top competitiveness, but it was almost rare to see Utau at peace.

He smiled, content in watching her performance. He'd seen her thousands of times, and somehow, she managed to make every time different. It's part of what made her special.

_And I wouldn't want it any other way…_

The song was reaching its conclusion as the music got a little softer and much stronger.

_Sei qui, paura non ho_

_Sente che batte forte il mio cuor_

_Sara per sempre cosi ti_

_Protegge il mio cuore_

_E il cuore mio va e va…_

The audience, still maintain their high society façade, applauded in the same manner as before. Utau, not really bothered by this, took her bow with Ikuto, smiling and waving to fellow audience members, and returned backstage,

_This is my chance…_

_~Sky'sCharm~_

_1 = This means "My Heart Will Go On" The Italian version is sung by Sarah Brightman._

_And so, after months of prancing away like a magnificent pouf *shot for quoting Spike* I've finally returned to make some progress with this story._

_I apologize for the long wait, but I have plans to finish this story, and plan to focus on it until it is finished, no matter how tempted I am to update my other stories. Reason being I looked back at some of the old chapters and remembered how much fun it was to write this. _

_But because of my million or so other projects, I will have to shorten this story to fifteen chapters. Hope you guys don't mind, but I had to delete four of my one-shot collections. I was totally looking forward to writing them, but it got out of hand and I was totally neglective-like. _

_Okay, no more rambling. Hope you enjoyed this chappie. :D I will probably get to work immediately on the next._


	11. The Mysterious Man at the Party

Utau allowed herself to fall back into the big purple recliner, pulling the switch to allow her feet to be propped up. With everything that was going on, she was finally glad to have some downtime to herself. She only had a few days to spend in Italy before returning home before another gig. However, because no performer could leave until the after-party began, she was stuck reclining in her dressing room.

Before she could pick up a magazine, there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

It was Rima and Nagihiko. They were probably the only two smart and daring enough to attempt sneaking backstage. "Do you guys need something?"

"We need to talk…"

Utau sighed, "It seems everyone needs to talk with me nowadays. What's on your mind?"

Rima sat on the armrest on the left side of her, feet barely touching the floor. Nagihiko leaned against a wall, twirling Rima's golden locks once again. "It's Yaya."

"She's in love with Kukai?" Utau guessed.

"Not exactly in love," Rima corrected, eyes almost glued to the floor, "But she does like him in a romantic type way."

Nagihiko released her hair, regripped it, and began to braid it, "Souma-kun and Yaya-chan have known each other for a while, so it's not exactly unexpected for Yaya-chan to have harbored a crush on Souma-kun. We'd be happy for her if they got together, but we also considered Souma-kun's feelings." There was a silence before he resumed, "We thought that if you and Souma-kun were really, _really_ close, that you should talk to Yaya-chan. She's not used to being rejected."

The idol stood up, reaching for a bag of ice for her ankles. "I already promised Amu I'd talk to Yaya." She grumbled, carefully propping her feet back up, trying not to drop the bags of ice, "But if it makes you feel better, then I will promise you two as well." The two nodded and smiled, heading for the door. "Where are you going?"

Nagihiko cocked his head, "Back to the audience."

"You can't." Utau stated simply, "They've tightened security by now. You might as well just stay here and keep me company. Although…" She turned her gaze to Nagihiko, "You might get in trouble if you're caught in here."

Rima smirked, loving where this was going. "So then _Nadeshiko_, maybe Utau will have something for you to borrow."

"Somehow, I knew this was coming." The boy muttered. He was handed a frilly blue dress, and he headed behind Utau's bamboo changing screen. When he came out, his hair was pulled back into Nadeshiko's ponytail. "I'm finished," he singsonged sweetly, "What do you two think?"

"It looks _really_ good on you, Nadeshiko!" Rima beamed, squeezing the poor 'girl.'

"Not bad," Utau commented. "Just don't slip up the act."

"I won't Utau-chan."

It was long, dull three hours, but it finally paid off. Yukari came by to check on Utau time to time, asking what Rima and Nagihiko were doing there. Utau replied by saying that they were there to help entertain her for the rest of the show, to which Yukari agreed. Nagihiko was finally able to change back and sneak into Ikuto's room as to avoid getting into bigger trouble. (Which lead Yukari to be incredibly confused, but she didn't ask any questions.) It was finally time for the after party, and Utau had to drag Rima out of the room. "Come on, don't you want to meet some of the actors? I heard they were interested in meeting some aspiring comedians."

Rima pouted, "I bet you're just saying that so you can get revenge on me for sneaking into your room."

Utau snickered, "Quite possibly." She led to girl into a huge dining room with a buffet and a small crowd of waiters. "Seems like no one else is here yet, so let's find our table."

"Already found it." Ikuto and Nagihiko were sitting side by side at the table closest to the dance floor. Rima took her seat next to Nagihiko, and Utau took the seat next to Rima. The four were then occupied with looking at their menus, and didn't even realize the others come in. When she looked up, Utau saw Kukai sitting next to her, followed by Kairi, Yaya and Amu.

"Great job, Utau!" Kukai gave her the thumbs up to which she smiled, before looking at the menu again. Before she could decide, someone was making an announcement to which she had to listen to.

"Greetings everyone!" He was an older guy, his dark brown hair graying, his skin looking a little wrinkly and bulgy, "I'd like to thank all of our performers tonight. They were _fabulous_!" The crowd of people applauded as sophistically as before. Yaya was tempted to let out a cheer, but decided against it. "We'd also like to thank their family and friend for making this event so spectacular. And so to congratulate everyone, we hope you enjoy yourselves at this very special dinner party." There was more applause, followed by a comment the man said to his wife, "And yes honey, you can take home leftovers." There was some small laughter before he put the mike down.

"Okay then. Would you guys like something to drink?" Utau was startled to see the waitress at their table already. She was too busy noticing the man on stage to see her.

"Just some water."

The boys all ended up ordering water, while Amu, Yaya, and Rima all ordered sodas. Utau glued her eyes back to the menu before she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. "What is it, Ikuto?"

"Don't panic but…" His eyes shifted towards the corner of the room. "You see that man over there?" The man he was referring to looked shockingly like Ikuto. Dark clothing, blue hair… Utau's eyes widened in surprise.

"Dad…?"

~TheSky'sCharm~

_I'm back from my last vacation. Very tired… But I'm back and ready to resume finishing this project. :D_

_Hopefully I can get it done before I go back to school. TT_TT_

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	12. Utau's Confrontation: Aruto and Yaya

Tsukiyomi Aruto was a man of many mysteries. The biggest mystery at that point was just what was he doing in Italy. It seemed suspicious that the night his children were both giving a big show, he would suddenly appear to see them. So he wasn't exactly surprised when Utau and Ikuto walked off into the corner of the room to confront him.

"Dad." Ikuto said simply. There was no anger or bitterness in his tone. It was just a simple acknowledgement, and simple greeting. The man shook his head, before responding.

"Ikuto." He got up from his seat. He was only slightly taller than Ikuto, but he didn't seem very intimidating.

Utau stared at her father in complete awe and shock. This was the man who abandoned her and her brother when she was very young. This was the man who left his wife because he couldn't handle the responsibilities of Easter. This man had left his whole family behind…

"Dad!" She cried, embracing him tightly, slightly sobbing.

And she couldn't have cared less.

He smiled before patting her head. "I've missed you guys… and I know what I've put you through."

Ikuto rose an eyebrow before asking, "You're not going to give one of those corny speeches about how you're sorry and it was the biggest mistake of your life, are you?"

The older man chuckled before reaching out to pat his son's head, "My, my Ikuto. You've really grown up."

"Petting my hair doesn't make me feel grown up." He grumbled.

"Yes, I got too caught up, and couldn't help but remember the younger days…"

"So Dad…" Utau poked his shoulder, catching his attention, "Are you… going to return home? Is the reason you came here tonight… was it to see us?"

"Actually," he started, "I came here just passing by, to remember the good days. When I heard you two were playing, I wanted to see if you improved," his hands went back to petting both of their heads, "And I thought 'Maybe I should just let the two of them find me already.' But now I'm thinking it wouldn't be fair to your mom if I just saw you two and not go home to check in on her."

Utau, overcome with happiness, threw her arms around her father again. "When are you leaving for Japan?"

"Tonight after the reception."

Even Ikuto couldn't fake hiding a smile. He had been slightly angry and bitter all those years at his father, but when he found out the reason, he felt sorry for his dad, and continued to hold his family together as much as he could. But even when the reason your family was threatened to fall apart was standing right in front of you, smiles and hugs, coming to see your show, it had felt the bitter feelings had melted away into sweet relief.

"Sooo Dad." Utau grinned after letting her father out her death hugs, "Where did you go all this time?"

"Yeah Dad." Ikuto punched his shoulder, "Tell us."

The two smiled eagerly and continued to listen to their father's short story on the places he went to. The entire time, Utau had only one thing on her mind.

_Dad's back._

The only other thing she noticed was when Kukai shot her a smile and the peace sign back from their table. And just when she thought her smile couldn't get bigger, she stood corrected.

And she didn't even mind that time. After all, it was a great day and a memorable night.

_~TheSky'sCharm~_

A few hours later, Yaya found herself back in her hotel room with Rima. Something had been bothering her that entire night.

_Utau's song._

It was a lovely ballad. It almost sounded like a love song. And Yaya couldn't help but notice that she mostly had her eyes on Kukai that entire night.

_So it's true..._ she sighed. _Utau loves Kukai, too. I feel so stupid. I kept thinking it was true, but I wasn't ready to accept it as the truth… _A small tear slid out of her eye and down her cheek. She used her finger to sweep it away, but the more she tried to make them go away, the more that came out. Finally giving in, she threw herself into bed face down and did not bother to respond to Rima's goodnight.

What she didn't expect was when Rima dragged her out of bed by the collar and to the door. "Wha-what? Rima-tan! What are you doing?"

Rima only stared at her, not bothering to give an excuse, before she opened the door, and Utau stood there. She was looking at Yaya sadly. _No…_ Yaya wasn't ready for this.

"I've come to talk Yaya…" Utau stated, "About… _that._"

Yaya gulped, "You're not… angry are you?"

Utau smiled and giggled, "Of course I'm not. But…" she sighed, "I thought I owed you an explanation, since I was given one before."

"I don't understand," The smaller girl titled her head and blinked her eyes in confusion.

Utau sighed, sad smile still plastered over her face, "Earlier this evening, Amu came to me, and told me she fell in love with Ikuto before she told him." Her eyes dropped to the floor. "It hurt a lot, Yaya. But I was also glad she told me. I was glad she considered my feelings by telling me." She walked over to the couch and sat down. "Ikuto was and still is important to me. But… I've changed over these few months. And my feelings for him have changed as well."

Yaya took her seat on Utau's right. Rima had fallen asleep, so she didn't worry about if she was eavesdropping. Rima wasn't the type to do that anyway. "Are you saying… I'll forget my feelings for Kukai?"

"No." Utau corrected her, "First loves are forever. Always in your heart. _But…_" She grabbed one her long ponytails out of nervous habit, "They aren't necessarily your…"

"Soul mate?"

Utau blinked, not quite sure how to respond to it. She wasn't one to believe in that stuff, but rather than confuse Yaya, she played along with it. "Yes. Maybe you've already met them. Maybe you haven't. But you'll know one day when you're older. Not like me older but… older."

Yaya smiled, not quite fully understanding what Utau was saying, but still taking the words into consideration. "Thanks, Utau-chan."

_~TheSky'sCharm~_

_I just realized the title of the last chapter sounds like a title for a Bones episode. 0.0;_

_Just a few more chapters to go, you guys! :D So to commence this moment, I'm doing a countdown._

_Three!_

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	13. Filler Plane Ride Chapter

Days had passed, and Utau and co had found themselves stuck back on a plane. Despite wishing to view the rest of the cities, Utau was glad to finally return home. She wanted to see the look on her mother's face when she saw their father. She didn't quite know what to expect, but she assumed everything would be fine.

The boys were still behind, so she took out a notebook. It was where she would keep the lyrics to her songs. It also contained her poetry from when she was younger. She never told anyone, but when she was little, she would write her feelings out in haikus if she was feeling nostalgic, sad, or romantic, limericks if she felt whimsical or amused, and wrote songs in both kinds.

The reason no one ever knew was because she was… a little embarrassed of this poetic side to her. People knew she wrote some of her own songs, which she didn't mind them knowing. But her poems were shorter, and thus, she couldn't use as many words in them.

"Boo."

She dropped the book, startled. It was only Kukai. Who now had her book. "Give it back."

He blinked, confused. "Why? Is it like a diary or something?"

"Or something." She responded jitterly. "It's… a poetry book." She admitted, blushing.

He didn't attempt to read from it and laugh, or embarrass her. So he handed it back. "That's cool. My brother, Rento, writes some too."

She tried to recall which one was Rento. She could barely remember their names, let alone their faces. "Rento is the… second-youngest?"

He nodded. "Shuushi also likes to read some old poems too." He unwrapped his fifth lollipop, "Like, Shakespeare old."

She giggled at his choice of tone. She recalled one night when she visited that the two brothers were reciting lines from _Romeo and Juliet_ in front of the two. "I remember why, too."

He chuckled, "Why do you have to remember the strange things about my brothers?"

"Because they are all strange people. But if it makes you feel better…" She replied bluntly, "Then I'd have to say you are the strangest out of them all."

"That's not very nice." He fake sobbed, "I thought I was the most normal in my house…"

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't say it was a bad thing, you know." She patted his shoulder, attempting to "comfort" him. "C'mon, the plane is landing soon. And we don't want sucky seats." She was referring to the seats closest to the aisles. Utau had always preferred the window seats, so she could see how high up she was, and stare straight out at the clouds. Kukai would probably end up with the middle seat in the end, seeing as Yaya was sitting next to him that time.

_Yaya…_ he had been ignoring her lately. Not that he didn't care about her, but he felt like they were drifting away, due to the different situations in front of them. He had always been quite fond of the Ace, and she was practically his little sister. She was the female version of _him._ They were always confused for as siblings to this very day.

Surprisingly, Yaya was rather deep in conversation with the class president. It seemed he would be returning to town and could cover the position as Jack again. Her eyes beamed at this, ecstatic to have someone trustworthy on her team again. It was faint, but he swore there was a pink spot on her cheeks.

_It's starting again._ Kukai thought to himself, _she's found someone she likes._

He returned his attention to the in-flight movie, another pointless teenage romantic comedy directed by a "big-shot."

Utau seemed to notice this as well. "Let's see if there's anything _worth_ watching and paying for." She turned the knob on the seat, watching her TV screen flip from channel to channel, until she decided on a radio station. Satisfied, she brought her legs up into her seat, sitting Indian style.

"I guess not, huh?"

She smirked at him before zoning out. Was she dropping a hint or something?

_3 hours later…_

Kukai hadn't realized he fell asleep. He could tell from a small glimpse from outside the window that it was nighttime already. He didn't recognize that Utau's head was resting on his shoulder.

It seemed she fell asleep too.

He also wasn't aware that he had lain his head on top of her's.

And he liked it. She must have too, because he recognized the small smile on her face that she only shows when she's really happy.

It took him a while to grasp that Yaya had switched seats, and was now sitting next to Kairi, clutching his arm while she slept. They were sharing headphones, and must have fallen asleep listening to music.

Everyone else seemed to have fallen asleep in a similar fashion, except Yukari who had a row entirely to herself.

_Sky'sCharm_

_Sadly, I was not able to make this chapter more interesting or longer than I should have, but I wasn't sure what I should write for this chapter. I should have planned it out more carefully. (I typically try to make each chapter about 1,000 words.)_

_The next chapter will be Utau's concert, and I was planning for a little omake with Tadase, but I changed my mind. Sadly, this story will only be fourteen chapters instead of fifteen._

_However, I may add the omake later after I've freed myself._

_It's nice to see you guys again! I'm a sophomore now! I remember last year starting high school and I was writing my Rimahiko story. Things have changed since then. :D Oh, and I'm doing really well in my classes so far. My essay writing seems to be improving. (That might explain why my creative writing seems to be a little rockier nowadays. T.T)_

_I'm going to make the next chapter better than this, but until then, please hold on._

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	14. Concerts and Haikus

"You're late." Was the first thing she spat when he arrived, panting heavily.

His hand swung back to the back side of his head nervously, "Coach made us run drills after we lost our game. I couldn't explain to him."

But she didn't seem to understand the situation, "You could have called, you know. I let one some crew members off for the night because I thought you were going to come _on time._"

"I'm not that late." He argued in his defense.

She held up a shiny gold pocket watch. "You're over an hour late. You're lucky the concert doesn't start until eight or else-"

"Utau-chan, calm down!" Eru pleaded, "You shouldn't get too worked up before a big show. Sure, being late is a big crime in the world of love, but Kukai-san is here now, ready to work!" Before they could ask about the "world-of-love," Eru pointed her little hand towards a box filled with fliers. "We need you to take the leftover fliers to the truck please!"

The two glared at each other before she let out a small huff, and he looked away, taking the box with him on his way out.

_Sky'sCharm_

The door to Utau's dressing room was kicked open by the idol herself, slamming it behind her. "I blew it. I totally blew it."

Amu, who had been lounging on an old antique recliner, dropped her fashion magazine, startled. "What happened?"

Utau scowled at herself in the mirror, fixing her two blonde pigtails. "He was late."

"Who? Ikuto? He got here at the same time I did." Amu stated innocently.

"No."

Amu looked at her confused. When an idea hit her, she asked, "Your dad?"

"No." Utau's tone indicated she was not in the mood for games. "Kukai."

Amu giggled, much to Utau's annoyance. "Don't mind him, Utau. Kukai may seem unruly, but he is someone you can rely on." She stood up and walked over to the clearly upset singer, "He'd never try to ditch his good friends." She looked down, and saw Utau's hand caress a page. She could barely make out the words.

"Don't read it!" She cried angrily. Amu looked startled, and when Utau realized what she had done, she looked away, disappointed in herself. "It's private. I wanted to give it to someone… special."

The twelve year old's golden orbs lighted up, "You mean like a love letter!" There was a small pink blush on her cheeks. Obviously, the girl wanted to know.

Not sure how to explain herself better, Utau fell back on her default option. "Yes. Something like that. Anyway, I don't know if he'll accept it now that I-" She cut herself off, realizing what she was saying, and placed her hand over her mouth.

"What?"

Her hands fell to her sides, turning into fists. "Nothing."

"Utau!"

"It's Kukai, okay!" Her hands returned to cover her mouth, a darker blush creeping on her cheeks. Amu stared at her, dazed.

"Utau?" The younger girl finally asked.

It took Utau a few seconds to ask. "Yes?"

"You should give it to him."

_Sky'sCharm_

"Thank you for having me tonight!" Utau commented sweetly into the microphone, "I hope to see everyone next time!" She waved to the crowd, taking a bow. The crowd continued to cheer her on as she made her exit stage left.

"Great show."

He was sitting in a director's chair, arms crossed, big smile planted on his face. "They'll remember this show for years, you know?"

Her body started to shake, her face scrunched up. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." She felt like she could explode any second. She had never told sorry to anyone. She always meant what she was doing, so it felt… weird to regret something for once.

"It's fine." He looked at her, standing himself up. "Pre-show jitters, right?"

"Utau! I need to speak with you!"

The girl sighed. "Sanjo-san always likes to talk about the show after we've had a big audience." She pulled out a folded piece of letter. "Don't you dare lose that," With that, she ran off.

Confused, Kukai unfolded the paper, somewhat shocked to see the content.

_I have so few words_

_That I would like to give you_

_I love you is all._

He smiled at the paper. He had known that there was a poetic side to her being, but then again, there were a lot of things he didn't know.

But he was glad he knew now.

_Sky'sCharm_

_So at the last minute, I decided to make this a short confession chapter, after the concert. Cliched? Totally. Why it was in haiku is actually beyond me. I felt like in a haiku mood, and so… this was born._

_I will later post an omake chapter with Tadase in it, but this is the very last chapter of the story, otherwise I will drive myself insane trying to finish it. That is why the last chapter was kind of boring. I have to post something else for once. _

_:)Emi-tan:)_


End file.
